


Can you come home my love

by maleclovess



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Cute, M/M, but eliott wants his boyfriend to come home, eliott has an episode, lucas goes out, lucas is the best, mika is also the best, they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclovess/pseuds/maleclovess
Summary: Eliott has an episode just when there is a party. But he told Lucas to go anyways. When Lucas does, Eliott starts to regret it and just wants his boyfriend to be next to him in bed. Will he tell him or does he suffer because he wants his boy to have a nice evening?





	Can you come home my love

“Okay babe, I’ll get going now, yeah?“ He didn’t get an answer, but he didn’t expect one. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend on top of his head and stroked his shoulder gently.  
Eliott still had his eyes closed and didn’t show any kind of reaction to Lucas, but the boy knew from their talk earlier that it was fine. Daphne organized a little get-together for all of them, since she feels like lately they are not spending as much time together. The moment Sofiane offered the rooms again, Daphne was over the moon and started to plan every little detail. The little party was planned for about two weeks now and everybody was excited to finally have some time off of school and have a good time with their friends. Lucas was too, until Eliott got into a massive depressive episode. 

He was in it since about four days now, Lucas trying his best to be there for him, but also give him space and do his own amount of school work. He even went to a planned dinner with his mum. They are better at this now. Eliott and him. They know how to handle it more nowadays. Of course there were always situations that were new and put the relationship under test, but they always found their way out. They always tried to work through it together, and when Eliott felt better, they discussed what happened. And they discussed whenever Lucas snapped or freaked out or had anxiety or when his abandonment issues arose again, without no apparent reason. But somehow Eliott always knew, just how Lucas knew when Eliott was starting to feel too high or too low. They got their grip around each other. They worked. So when Eliott was more like himself this morning, he told Lucas it would be okay to go to the party without him, to have fun and drink and smoke one for him. Lucas smiled and asked just once, if Eliott was sure, to which his boyfriend nodded. And that was the end of the topic. Lucas trusted Eliott. If he said he would be fine alone, he would. 

But then Eliott started to feel worse again throughout the day and he just lay in bed without talking for three hours now. Lucas didn’t come into his own bedroom, he sat at the kitchen table, trying to do his biology homework. But he wanted to check that Eliott didn’t change his mind, before leaving. “Mika is here if you need anything. I love you.“ He looked at his boyfriend’s face, worry and pain written all over it. He ignored the urge to stay behind and cuddle his boyfriend up to keep any harm away from him, but he knew Eliott wouldn't let him and that it wouldn’t help anything. So he took his jacket off of the chair and got going. 

Eliott slowly blinked this eyes open. He didn’t have the energy to say goodbye to Lucas before. Afterwards he must have fallen asleep again, because now it was already dark out. He looked over to Lucas’ nightstand to get a look of the clock. 20:00. Lucas was at Yann’s now probably to have some pre-drinks. Elliott closed his eyes and sighted, he wanted to be there, wanted to have a good time, wanted to spend time with his boyfriend and his friends. But exactly in this week, he had to get a depressive episode. Just his luck. He felt the hot drops of water building up in his eyes, he reached his hands up and pressed them on his eyes. Hard. When he felt like he successfully avoided the tears, he let his gaze shift to the other side of the bed. Lucas’ side. 

Lucas’ side. The fact they have sides made his insides feel a little less numb. Elliott on the left, Lucas on the right. That’s how it is here, and in Eliott’s bed as well. But the frown found its way back on his face soon, when he realized his boyfriend wasn’t here to fill this space right now. Suddenly he wished he wouldn’t have said to Lucas he would be fine alone. There was a little glimpse of something grey coming out from under Lucas’ pillow and Eliott stood himself up on his elbows to reach for it. And what he crumbled out from under the cushion, put an actual smile on his face.The Romance sweater. Lucas’ favorite sweater and Eliott’s favorite as well. Elliott chuckled at the memory of himself wearing it at the bus station. Way too small on him, but the most perfect fit anyways. “I love you“, the words echoed in his head. “I love you too.“ 

Eliott felt the tears sliding down his cheeks now. He was happy, because of the memory, because he actually built something that beautiful with another person. With Lucas. But then he felt a sad pang in his chest, because said person was at a party right now. Having fun. While his boyfriend was home alone, feeling miserable and looking like shit. Eliott put a hand in his hair and felt how greasy they felt. He didn’t take a shower since a few days and he must look absolutely disgusting. Suddenly he felt the urge to shower. He wanted to wash the feelings off, he knew it wouldn’t work, but he still felt like tonight, just maybe tonight, he would feel better afterwards. So he slowly stood up, not trusting his head, since he didn’t drink or eat anything for the last few hours. When he felt like he was ready enough, he got some boxers, socks and a pair of joggers out of the closet. When he opened the drawer where his sweaters are in, he stopped midway. Walking back to the bed, he grabbed Lucas’ sweater from the bed and took it with him. 

Mika was enjoying some time alone in the flat, well not alone, Eliott was here, but Lucas said he didn’t feel well. So that means he wouldn’t come out of the room and he wouldn’t make any noise. Just when a new episode of “Friends“ came on, he heard the door of Lucas’ room open and Mika panicked a little. This has never happened before. Elliott never came out out the room when he felt bad. Lucas always told him what to do, how to talk to him but he never really had to. He decided to just stay quiet and wait to see if Eliott looked like he wants to talk or not. “Hey Mika.“ Okay there goes waiting. “Hey Eliott. You okay?“ Elliott shrugged and looked down. “I just want to take a shower.“ Mika nodded. “Um yeah. Take my lavender shampoo, it’s better than that cheap crap your boy uses.“ That got him the tiniest chuckle out of Eliott and Mika counted that as a victory. “Okay thanks.“ Elliott turned to go to the bathroom. “Um you need or want anything?“, Mika asked. Eliott turned around again. “You know you are part of this flat. You can have whatever you want.“ Elliott nodded. “No but thanks.“ Mika nodded. When Eliott was already in front of the bathroom door, he turned again. “Actually. Can I have a tea maybe?“ Mike felt his heart grow with fond. Elliott sounded so soft and vulnerable. It made him happy that Eliott trusted him enough to ask for things and come out of the room. “Tea. On its way.“ Elliott smiled. “Thanks Mika.“ 

Eliott took his shower and got dressed in his, or well, his and Lucas’ clothes, before stepping out of the bathroom. “Took it to your room.“, Mika said. “Thanks Mika. I hope you didn’t mind.“ “Nope. I am having a very boring evening as you can tell. So making you a tea is the most exciting thing i did since two hours.“ Elliott nodded and smiled. Mika smiled back and concentrated back on the tV, to let Eliott know he could leave without saying anything else. 

Back in the room, Eliott settled on the bed and looked at the freshly smelling tea and the cut fruit Mika made him. It reminded him of Lucas. he alway placed a mug f tea and fruits on the nightstand as well. But the fact Mika didn’t judge him and went out of his way to make Eliott feel better, made him have a warm feeling in his chest. He started to sip on his tea and eat a few grapes and melon. He settled back into the sheets with the tea on top of his chest and the sweater came up to his nose and cheeks. When Eliott reached forward to take a sip, he felt the smell of his boyfriend take over him. The whole sweater was just a bubble of Lucas’ scent. And Eliott loved Lucas’ scent, the way he smelled of honey and cinnamon. Of home. But right now he hated it, it made him think of his boy. The only thing on his mind. He wanted him here. Still. He couldn’t get him out of his head and for some reason he missed him more than usually tonight. He needed him. Cuddle him. Kiss him. Feel him. His body next to his. His soft hair. His…everything. 

Eliott felt the tears brimming in his eyes again. That’s what the depression does to him. One second he feels okay, the next he is too much in his head and heart and feels sad all over again. He just needed his boyfriend to be here. Eliott reached over to the nightstand to his phone, no new messages. That was no surprise though, because Lucas didn’t want to baby Eliott. Didn't want to make him feel like Lucas isn't enjoying his time. But tonight, Eliott actually wished to see a message of his boyfriend lighting up his phone. The clock now read 22:00, maybe Lucas will come home soon. He said earlier he doesn’t want to stay that long. Elliott decided to wait 30 more minutes, maybe Lucas would be home by then. 

Lucas was sitting with Arthur, talking about a movie his friend recently watched, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Lucas turned around. “Idriss! Hey man!“ Idriss smiled and sat down next to Lucas. “Where is Eliott?“ Lucas’ face instantly changed to worry. “Not feeling that well.“ Idriss sighed. “Shit man. Tell me if I can do anything yeah?“ Lucas nodded. “Thanks.“ “Did you see that new movie on netflix?“ “No way! We were just talking about it!“, Arthur shouted excitedly, which made the other two boys laugh hard. 

Eliott couldn’t take it anymore. He was sure the 30 minutes passed by now. 22:15. Um okay, no. Elliott felt the tears just flowing now. He needed Lucas to be here. He needed his boy. He just didn’t want to be selfish and beckon him here if he was having a good time. Eliott wanted Lucas to have fun, he served it. But he knew Lucas would come home in an instant, but he just didn’t feel like making Lucas leave, taking advantage of him. But if his boyfriend came home and saw in what state Eliott is in, he wouldn’t be pleased. 

Lucas was listening to Idriss’ story about his mum getting mad at him for not doing the dishes, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He got it out and saw Eliot's name pop up on the screen. He instantly accepted the call. “Baby?“ Idriss and Arthur looked at him and smiled. “Eli? can you hear me?“ All Lucas heard was a sob, and that alarmed him and got him moving. “Wait baby. I will get outside okay?“ Eliott pressed his eyes together. “Lucas..“ It sounded pained and sad, even to him. Lucas started to hurry out. “Eliott?“ “I am outside now. Is everything alright? Did something happen?“ He didn't get an answer. All he heard was heavy breathing. Lucas was starting o really get scared now. “Babe. Talk to me please.“ “I…can.. I know I said I was fi..I know I said you could…but I..I..I don’t..can’t..“ “Baby.“, Lucas said in a worried and soft tone. “You want me to come home to you?“ Eliott nodded. “Are you nodding right now? Babe..word it out for me please.“ Through all the pain, Eliott had to smile at the fact that Lucas knew that he was nodding right now. “Yes please.“ “Okay. I will leave now okay? Give me twenty minutes, not more. I promise I will be home soon.“ Eliott felt more tears “Thank you Lucas.“ “I love you.“ Lucas waited, but Eliott couldn’t say it back right now, he couldn’t say anything in act. Too overwhelmed with his feelings. “I’ll be there shortly babe.“

**Author's Note:**

> Loooooved witing this :) part 2? Tell me if you want ittttt


End file.
